This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and more specifically to a system and method for generating multiple line appearances in a communication network.
Historically, telecommunications have involved the transmission of voice and fax signals over a network dedicated to telecommunications, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or a Private Branch Exchange (PBX). Similarly, data communications between computers have also historically been transmitted on a dedicated data network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). Currently, telecommunications and data transmissions are being merged into an integrated communication network using technologies such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). Since many LANs and WANs transmit computer data using Internet Protocol (IP), VoIP uses existing LAN technology to transport voice and fax signals by converting these signals into digital data and encapsulating the data for transmission over an IP network. Because of the integration of IP telephony devices and data networks, many features are now available to users of VoIP (and other voice/data integration technologies) that have not been available to users of traditional telecommunication networks.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for generating multiple line appearances in a communication network is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed systems and methods. In particular, the present invention contemplates a system and method for generating line appearances at one or more alternate telephony devices associated with a target telephony device in response to a call made to the target telephony device.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a communication system is provided that includes a communication network, and an originating telephony device, a target telephony device, and a call manager coupled to the communication network. The call manager signals the target telephony device to indicate an incoming call from the originating telephony device. The call manager includes an alternate number list that identifies at least one alternate telephony device to be signaled in response to an incoming call directed to the target telephony device. The call manager additionally includes one or more mapping tables associating a network address with each identified alternate telephony device.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of generating multiple line appearances in a communication network is provided. The method includes receiving a call initiation request from an originating telephony device that is coupled to the communication network. The call initiation request is directed to a target telephony device that is also coupled to the communication network. The method also includes determining a telephone number of at least one alternate telephony device from an alternate number list associated with the target telephony device, and determining a network address associated with the alternate telephony device. The method further includes signaling the target telephony device to indicate the call initiation request from the originating telephony device, and signaling the alternate telephony device using the determined network address to indicate the call initiation request from the originating telephony device.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a system and method that allow multiple telephony devices to be rung in response to a call being made to a single telephony device. For example, a user may associate one or more alternate devices with a target telephony device such that the alternate devices are rung when a call is placed to the target telephony device. Alternate devices that may be rung include IP telephony devices and non-IP telephony devices, such as PSTN and PBX devices. The alternate devices may be rung simultaneously with the target device, or one or more of the alternate devices may be rung at a specified time after the target telephony device is rung. A further advantage of the present invention includes the ability to remotely create and edit a list of alternate telephony devices associated with a telephony device.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.